Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge having the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an electrophotographic apparatus having the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
Various studies have been conducted on an electrophotographic photosensitive member mounted on an electrophotographic apparatus in order to improve image quality and durability. As an example, there is a study to improve abrasion resistance (mechanical durability) by using a radical polymerizable resin for a surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member (hereinafter, also referred to as a photosensitive member). Although such a surface layer has high abrasion resistance, it is likely to cause deep scratches and image defects due to foreign matters such as external additives and paper powder. In order to suppress the occurrence of the deep scratches, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-225132 discloses using a triarylamine compound having one methacryloyloxy group. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-170077 also discloses using a triarylamine compound having four or more methacryloyloxy groups.